


Tunics and shows

by Linzithecat



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzithecat/pseuds/Linzithecat
Summary: A night with our favourite couple out at a bar.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 8
Collections: Kirk/Spock Online Festival (KSOF) 2004, Side By Side Special Edition 5





	Tunics and shows

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020.

Jim pulled at the leather tunic he was wearing, trying to make it reach just that little bit lower than the shorts, that really should have been called a belt. He felt naked and so very exposed, he normally didn’t mind being undressed or in very little clothing in front of people but there was something about the tunic that made him feel vulnerable.

He felt naked, could feel eyes on him from every direction and it was all one person’s fault. He looked up and met those amused eyes, he stuck his tongue out then gulped as he was motioned to come closer.

+++

Jim looks as uncomfortable as I guessed he would when I had the outfit created for him. The very small shorts that looked painted on, thigh high boots, laced up the sides, a top that had more missing than was present and the final piece was the hand crafted collar that I had made for him with my own hands, he looked magnificent. I look over and he sticks that wonderful tongue out at me, a motion from me and he makes his way over to my side, kneeling beside my chair, resting his head on my thigh. I stroke his hair, fingering a small ear, his strange human ears with their curved tops.

“I believe we have had a conversation about your tongue Jim.”

“Yes Master, it belongs in my mouth when it isn’t serving you.”

I nod and pat his head, it has only been half a year since I purchased him and while his training has come along well, he still has spirit and I have no wish to break him of it. He is my constant companion and I have no wish to have him with me all of the time if he would do nothing except what he was ordered.

I had been looking for a companion for months before I finally found Jim. James T. Kirk had left earth just after his 18th birthday to explore the galaxy, only six months into his exploration he had been in fight and one of the combatants had died, the other 5, Jim, included had quickly been sentenced to slavery. I had been lucky to snap up such a loverly morsel before anyone else had a chance.

XXX Flashback XXX

Spock gazed out the window as the shuttle left his ship and headed towards the surface, as one of the lead negotiators he had his own ship and staff. While the staff were open to open to sexual dalliances, they were constantly changing and he wanted someone just for himself. He had been informed that the planet they were passing was having a large slave sale, one that happened just two times a year and always had some of the most impressive slaves for sale.

Spock felt the shuttle touch down and he got up, leaving the shuttle and stepping out into the space station, the area was full of other shuttles and many different people were disembarking with entourages ready for the sale. A large Vulcan called Stihl followed him from the shuttle, the other vulcan had been with him for close to a decade, his father had bought Stihl as a teenager and trained him to be Spock's bodyguard.

It wasn’t hard to find the slave market, most of the passengers from the shuttles were heading in the same direction and as he got closer Spock could not only hear but smell it. The smell of unwashed bodies was almost overwhelming and they werestill over three hundred meters from the market, under the smell of unwashed body there was blood and pain. He arrived at the side of the market, only slightly back from the stage. Spock watched as a small female human was sold to a large dark haired humanoid male with an evil grin on his face. The woman looked scared but allowed herself to be led over to him.

“Lord Vulcan sir,” a high pitched, annoying voice said from his right.

Spock turned and there stood a tall female Romulan, he just tipped his head in greeting to the Romulan.

“I am Tigree, I was asked on behalf of the owner to enquire whether there was an particular slave you are after?” She asked as another slave, this time a middle aged vulcan was brought onto the stage, a brand of ‘E’ on the pale cheek showed the vulcan was there for not keeping his emotions under control.

“I am after a companion, intelligent, open to sexual advances and with the ability to serve as a bodyguard,” Spock answered, adding the last bit when his bodyguard stepped closer to them. He trusted Stihl with his life but during more personal time he didn't always want the other Vulcan around.

“The pleasure slaves are sold at the end and the beginning, while they are not trained as bodyguards, many are strong and flexible, I imagine one of them would be your best option.”

Spock nodded in agreement and looked back at the stage when the sound of flesh hitting flesh attracted his attention. The being brought on to the stage was a human, he thought, definitely male but covered in layers of dirt and blood. Like the other slaves he had seen, the male wore a collar that was chained to the bar between his wrists but he also wore manacles on his ankles and a chain between his ankles and his wrists.

He scanned the male once more before meeting his eyes, they were a browny green and were glaring defiantly at Spock. Under the dirt he could see that the male was muscular and looked quite attractive, he hadn’t wanted a human as they often had problems with difficult climates but this human looked different. This was the one, he didn’t know how he knew but he knew, this was the one he wanted.

Although Spock hadn’t been actively listening while the seller had been speaking about the male, he knew what the rather obese looking humanoid had said when cared to think about it.

“A male human, eighteen earth years of age, strong but stubborn. He will behave once the lash has been taken to him. Best to be worked hard and kept chained, I’m letting him go for practically nothing, only twenty pieces,” It was silent and Spock filled in the time looking over his new Slave, the human would be his. “You’ll bankrupt me, Fifteen pieces.”

Spock didn’t raise his voice, “I’ll take him for twelve.”

The Romluan at his side gasped, “My Lord Vulcan please, he is not the slave for you.”

Spock turned to the female and glared, waiting until she had backed away before turning back to the stage, “I’ll take him for twelve.”

The seller on the stage blinked then nodded, “Sold to the Vulcan for twelve pieces.”

Two guards grabbed the human’s arms and marched him over to Spock, the smaller human tried to struggle away but between the chains and the two much larger and stronger guards he wasn’t going anywhere. Spock just reached out, found the correct spot and his new companion fell into unconsciousness. He turned to his bodyguard and the larger man threw the human over his shoulder, the human grunted but didn’t regain consciousness.

Spock used his signature to transfer the credits and then started making his way back towards the space station, Stihl a quiet presence behind him along with the quiet breathing of his new human.

+++

Spock looked down at the human laying unconscious on his bed, he was unchained and clean, wearing a pair of blue shorts from one of the staff. Two of the staff had washed, healed and dressed him while he was still unconscious, Spock was reading the report for the treaty meeting they were heading for while waiting for his companion to waken.

He heard the steady breathing stop for a few seconds before starting again at a much quicker rate, the vulcan could also hear the human’s heart rate quickening up. He moved so that he was sat on the side of the bed and waited for those green/brown eyes to open.

When they finally did, they darted around the room before finally settling on Spock. “I am Spock, I’m your new Master.”

“I’m not a slave,” the male snapped and tried to lash out at Spock. The vulcan easily caught the fist and pinned the smaller human down. But Spock wasn’t upset, the fact the human was strong enough to attack him and rather quick after being in all those chains and being a slave was good. It meant he had chosen well, that his new companion wasn’t only beautiful but would make a bodyguard.

“You are mine now but I will never thrash you without good reason, like escape or seeking pleasure with someone other than me. What is your name?”

“Why do you want to know? They never did, I was just a number, 318760.”

Spock sighed, “But I am not them, I did not buy you to abuse, I bought you to be my companion in everything. To play games with me, to be a bodyguard, to talk with me and when you are ready to do more than just sleep in the same bed.”

The human pouted for a few seconds before speaking, “James Kirk but everyone calls me Jim.”

“Well than so should I, you may call me Spock for now and in private but when we are around others then call me sir or Master.”

Jim nodded and his stomach growled, “Yes Spock,” he said as his cheeks turned pink in embarrassment.

“Don’t be embarrassed Jim, I am your Master it is my job to look after you so I suppose we had better find some food and water for you.”

Jim nodded, “Thank-you Spock.”

XXX End FlashbackXXX

It took me another month to earn his trust and another month and a half before he became my lover. He is now my most trusted companion and confidant, when I enter my Pon Farr in just over a year I plan on it being with him.

I smile down at him, “And what did we decide would happen next time you decided to share your tongue when it isn’t serving me?”

I can see his face start to blush as he remembers my threat, “That I would have to serve you with it where ever we were.”

I nod and lean back, indicating to my groin, letting the blood flow into it, getting me hard for his attentions.

“But Master we’re in a bar.”

I smile down at him, “Jim I do not go back on my promises, you know this and look around, do you think anyone would notice.”

I watch him look around, staring into the dark and not so dark areas, I can almost feel the heat starting to pour from his face where he is blushing.

“I will give you a choice Jim, you will either suck me here or you may get on my knee and we will rub together. I do believe the official word is Frottage and then later in the privacy of our room you can show me your skills with your tongue.”

I watch him as he considers the options, either actually open my pants and give me a blow job or sit on my lap and writhe around like he being fucked. He had obviously decided because he very carefully climbed into my lap, his legs spread around the back of the chair and his arse placed over my hard cock. I lean back but keep my hands on his hips, I wait for him to move but he is sitting very still, almost rigid.

“Jim start moving or I want my blow job.”

The human glares at me but slowly starts moving his hips, grinding his arse up and down on my cock, leaning forward so that he can rub his own cock against my stomach as he gets more excited. He mouths my neck and the chest he can find without pulling off my shirt. With a groan I let go of my control and let his movements drive my arousal higher and higher, his mouth is cool against my neck and his thighs tighten around my sides.

Stroking those strong thighs I can feel the heat building in his body, echoing through my own, pushing my own arousal even higher. From the sensations I’m receiving, I know it isn’t just the friction that was arousing him but also the sensation of doing something so private in such a public place. It seems that my Jim has a bit of an exhibitionist him, I just needed to find it.

It is not for another ten minutes, ten torturous and blissful minutes that we come. Jim is first to come, biting into my neck as he comes, laying my hands flat against his thighs pushes me over as the power of his orgasm rushes through me. It is times like these that I am glad I am a touch-telepath and empath.

He is a dead weight on my front, laying like a limp body as he recovers, I can feel his smile against my neck and his hands pet my neck and shoulders. We stay for another few minutes before I decide I would like to head back and get my special attention from that talented tongue.

“Come on Jim, back to the ship.”

He moans but stands up, I hide my amusement as he tries to pull down his tunic to hide more, not noticing the white semen as it dribbles free of the tight shorts. I wrap an arm around his slim waist and we wander back towards the hanger where my ship is. The planet we are on does not allow ships in orbit so all must stay in one of the many hangers. We were on the planet for a break, two weeks of downtime but with the potential of being called back to work at any movement.

We walk back to the ship, stopping every few minutes when Jim decides to push me against the wall to kiss me. This is normal behaviour for Jim since we started doing more than sleeping in my bed, he is rather possessive of me. I am glad that I picked him up that day, glad he is mine.

+++

Jim lay cradled in Spock’s arms, he could feel the vulcan’s breath against the side of his face, his entire body had that pleasant ache that came from being well fucked and satisfied. As promised he had shown off his skill with his tongue before riding the larger Vulcan, slim, strong hands tormenting his nipples as he rode the huge phallus his Master and friend called his cock.

When he had first been told he was going to be a slave, he had lashed out at the guard and the guard had lashed back, he had spent five days in the sick room and got a reputation of being a trouble maker. It had been hard to sell him and in the end he had been sold to a slave auctioneer. He hadn’t expected anyone to buy him, a dirty human who was chained up more than anyone else and then he had felt the eyes on him. He had looked up and seen the Vulcan staring at him, tall with cool eyes, a moustache, goatee and as scary as hell. He hadn’t wanted this being to buy him and had hoped to put the Vulcan off, he obviously hadn’t succeeded he realised as he dragged across the room to the man, then he was unconscious.

When he had first woken, his first thought had been defence but then the Vulcan had explained he wouldn’t be hurt. At first he had been cautious but had learnt that Spock would never hurt him without good reason and actually seemed to care for him.

Jim’s last thought before joining his Spock in sleep was that he wouldn’t rather be anywhere else.


End file.
